


Featherweight

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: For "100 words of age gaps."
Relationships: Ana Amari/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 9





	Featherweight

God, she envied Ana—the way that she could fuck into her, rolling her hips hard to fill her up with a thick vibrating buzz that shook Hana to her back teeth, with the brisk rhythm of a woman who'd done all this countless times. She could make Hana melt, make her struggle to catch her breath between her moans, only for her. She could do this without even cracking her composure. That was what Hana envied.

Rocking her cunt down onto the vibrator, Hana whined and clutched onto the strong crags of Ana's shoulders. Ana's arms, no less sinewy and powerful for how lean they were, caught her back; they held her close against her body, hard and warm. These were the arms of a woman who had never had to pose in a bikini for a corporate sponsorship. The soft breasts that pressed into Hana's heaving chest had never been crammed into the push-up bra built into her combat uniform.

The stern crevasses around Ana's barely smirking mouth—they were not those of a woman who had been made to smile for a press release while her squadmates lay in hospital beds. This, too, Hana envied.

**Author's Note:**

> And then I never wrote this ship again because I can't deal with how their names are too similar when writing ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
